Who Took Jessica Rabbit Away
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Sorry for the stupid name. But this take place in Who Frame Roger Rabbit. Narutox Shizuka x Jessica Rabbit
1. Part1

How could Naruto know that associating with Roger Rabbit would cause him so much strife. It all started with some stupid patty cake photos that Naruto took of his wife Jessica Rabbit and old man Acme. Now Naruto found himself having to figure out who frame Roger Rabbit. It was giving Naruto a headache.

As Naruto was taking a shower head his door open and a voice that Naruto recognized spoke. "Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto put on his pants and exited his bathroom. He look around and saw Roger's wife Jessica Rabbit the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen other than one other. Jessica was hold a mirror up look at him through the reflection. "You got the wrong idea about me Mr. Uzumaki. I'm a pawn in this just like Roger. Can you help me find him? Just name your price and I'll pay it."

"Yeah I'll bet you would. You need the rabbit to make the scam work." Said Naruto no confidence. Though he was started to get hard. Jessica turn to him. "No, no. I love my husband. You got me all wrong." She place the mirror down and move past Naruto moving very sexy her huge breasts and ass. "You don't know how hard it is being a woman. Looking the way that I do."

"Yeah well... you don't know how hard it is being a man. Looking at you the way you do." Jessica look at him. "I'm not bad I'm just drawn that way." She then move in front of Naruto.

"I do anything for my husband Mr. Uzumaki." Jessica slap his hand making him drop his pants realizing his huge member to her. Then she press her breasts against Naruto chest. "Anything.."

Naruto still surprise about what was happening mange to say. "What a wife." Jessica drape on arm over Naruto shoulder while her other hand gently stroke the biggest cock she had seen and the only other one she seen had been Rogers.

"I'm desperate Naruto can't you see how much I need you." Jessica thought she saw Naruto eyes turn red and animalistic but then they were blue again. "My offer stands firm." Naruto look down at Jessica breasts which he started squeezing and his cock that she was still stroking. "That's not the only thing standing firm."

Jessica sank to her knees and gently rub her face up his member. "Mmmm, so firm and long." She said. Then she started licking up towards his tip. Her hands still touching Naruto chest. "How'd that rabbit end up with someone like you?" Asked Naruto. "I guess I like the carrot." Said Jessica then she took his tip in her mouth and started moving up and down. "Oh that's it, take it all." Moan Naruto gripping Jessica head and started gently fucking her mouth. After 5 minutes Naruto said. "I'm about to cum!" He then shoved his whole cock down Jessica throat. But she didn't fight. Naruto cum started filling her stomach and he get cumming. Then he pull out while still cumming. "Let's put some cream on this carrot cake." When his cock was out of Jessica mouth his cream started covering her face.

After he finished cumming but still having a still hard member. Jessica said. "So do we have a deal Naruto?" Naruto just smiled. "Not yet we don't. I'm not do with you." Jessica felt her heart beat faster but not of fear but excitement. "Finally it going to happen." She thought.

Jessica removed her dress revealing her giant breasts and her pussy. She layed on her back and spread her legs. "Well what are waiting for Naruto?" Naruto place his tip at the entrance of Jessica pussy teased it and then slowly started to enter. Jessica moan as she was being filled more than Roger had ever done. In fact he never even fill her anyway. She expected and prepared for Naruto to just shove it but was surprise by his slow and gentleness. When she look into his eyes he smile.

"I know a virgin when I see one." Naruto said as his tip touch a hymn. Jessica gasp by the feeling and his words. Gazing at Naruto she said. "When I say anything I meant it. Now take me!" After a moment Naruto nodded. He grip Jessica hip and shoved hard. Jessica let out a scream of pure pain and pleasure. Her legs sticking straight up while head was up as well. Mouth agape and eyes rolling to the back of her head. After the pain started to fade Jessica legs slowly lowered and wrap around Naruto. She could feel him in her womb where she once wanted Roger's babies to be born but now she wanted Naruto child and only his.

Naruto touch Jessica face. "Are you alright Jessica?" She look at him for a sec then pull him closer to her. "I'm better than alright. I'm now a real woman." She said gazing deep into her man's eyes. "Now move your hips and claim what is rightfully yours." Naruto smiled then he kissed her passionately and started to move in and out of her. Slowly at first but getting faster. Naruto squeezed her breasts, then after the kiss he began to suck the nipples. One at a time at first then at the same time.

"Oh yes! You're so much bigger and better than my husband!" Cried Jessica. "What is his cock compare to mine?" Asked Naruto as he pulled and stretch Jessica nipples while his cock ever time it went in hit the back of her womb. "Oh! He a very napkin ugly doodle rolled up, yours is a thick beautiful thick master piece!"

"Well this masterpiece is going to paint your womb with my cum. Do you want it outside or insi-.." Naruto didn't finish for Jessica had clamp her legs around his waist and had cried out. "Inside! Cum in me Naruto! Give me what Roger can not!" And Naruto then gave a roar, his eyes turning red for a moment as he shot his seed in to Roger Rabbit wife womb. Jessica also came both hers and Naruto's juices exploded out of her pussy and on the floor.

Both were breathing hard. Then Naruto pulled out of Jessica pussy. "Your not done. Are you Naruto?" She asked hopefully. Naruto smirk. "That depends are you done doing anything for your husband or do you want to go find him?"

Jessica got a hungry look. "Screw my so call husband. I only stay with for the fame. But I want a real good man. One who can treat me good both with love and sex."

Naruto smiled. "And that's me right."

"Hell yes! Even if I just become your slave or have to share you with 50 other women. I don't care I'm yours Naruto Uzumaki!" There was silence for a moment then a voice came from the door.

"On being a slave, Naruto will never do that he to kind to do that to anyone."

Naruto and Jessica turn in surprise and saw Naruto's fiancé Shizuka (from Highschool of the dead.) smiling seductively at them. Naruto started to say. "Shizuka it not-.." but didn't finish because Shizuka had walk up to them and place her finger on his lips.

"Let me finish honey." She said then look at Jessica. "And about sharing him. Your lucky that I saw the whole thing and decided to wait. Learning that the famous Jessica Rabbit is a virgin even being married because her husband can't reach or make you a real woman and hearing those last words you spoke. Well that turn my jealousy into passion." Then Shizuka kiss Jessica as passionately as Naruto gives her.

After the kiss Shizuka pulled away and asked Jessica. "Tell me who do you belong to?" Before Jessica spoke she rip Shizuka clothes off then said. "Naruto Uzumaki just like you." Shizuka smiled turn wicked. "That's right. Good girl and now let's began


	2. Part2

Shizuka removed her clothes showing Jessica that her body was equal to hers in everything. Then Shizuka took both their hands and led them to the bed. Where she sat Naruto down and turn to Jessica.

"Tell me two things before we start Jessica."

"Anything." Said Jessica that made both Naruto and Shizuka chuckled. "First where did you learn to kiss so well. Definitely not your soon to be ex or dead husband whichever happens after tonight." Jessica didn't mind for she'll dip Roger the first chance she got. "From my friend Holli Would Before I married Roger we were a thing and do share a kiss from time to time. And if it's okay with you guys-.." Shizuka smiled again. "Then there will be four people to be Naruto."

Jessica raise a eyebrow and Shizuka said. "We also have another her name is Rika. I tell you later but now to the second thing. Have you noticed Naruto's red eyes." Jessica nodded. "Yes."

"My dear Naruto have the gently lover and the beast lover. We are going to unleash the beast." Shizuka knelt as did Jessica on ever side of Naruto and put his cock between their breasts. "Let's began."

Then the two woman the red hair toon and the blonde teacher started to move their breasts up and down while licking and kissing each other with Naruto huge cock between them. "That's right lady good please your master." Said Naruto doing his evil boss impression gently holding the woman heads. His blue eyes started flick to red.

"Yes master." Said his two lovers as they soon made Naruto cum all over their breasts and faces. After Shizuka and Jessica had lick all the cum off of Naruto cock and each other with their mouths. Naruto said. "Let me regain myself while I watch you two eat each other." Jessica then pushed Shizuka on to her back and climb on top putting her pussy in Shizuka face which she started eating while Jessica starting to eat her pussy.

Both moaned as they tasted each other. Sticking tongue and fingers in the place that belong only to the cock of the man watching them getting more horny as the beast awoke. Soon both Shizuka and Jessica gave load moans for their mouths were full of pussy as they both came in each other's mouths. Licking her lips Jessica said. "Naruto my love it time to let Shizuka to have your cock." Naruto smiled his eyes turn beastly and blood red. His teeth became fangs, the lines on his cheeks turn black. Then to Jessica surprise another Naruto appeared next to the first. "Naruto can make multiple versions of himself. We are in for a long night." Explain Shizuka as each Naruto went to ever side of the woman and put their cock tips to their lovers mouths.

Both woman open their mouths and Naruto started pumping. After 10 long and quick pumps Naruto pulled out and stuck his cock in their pussy. Causing them to cried out in pleasure. After another 10 pumps it was back to their mouths. And for the next 30 minutes that how it was always 10 pumps and getting faster until Naruto was pounding each woman mercilessly soon he came in both their wombs.

"What do you ladies want next?" Asked Naruto. To which Shizuka said. "Everything."

They did many things throughout the night. Here are some of what they did.

A Naruto laid on the bed while Shizuka and Jessica rode them. Then two more Naruto's appeared and put their cock in the assholes of the woman.

A Naruto held a woman their cock pounding their asses equally while a third Naruto was between them on his back their pussy pressing together. Moving up and down with the thrusting.

Jessica and Shizuka laid on top of each other, breasts like pillows against each other's. Jessica mouth was full of cock while Shizuka was suck on the balls. Their pussy being eaten.

Both woman had a Naruto fucking their tits while a Naruto under cock was in their ass and another in their pussy.

Any normal woman would be a drooling mindless mess. But Shizuka and Jessica were not normal woman. They were born for Naruto. Even when they told Jessica he could turn into animals and a horse Naruto pounded both them on the desk and table.

Early in the morning they knew they need sleep even though they could keep going for days. While the original Naruto and his ladies clean themselves in the shower his clones fix and clean the apartment. Soon the three were laying on the bed Jessica and Shizuka on ever side of Naruto and before they fell asleep they said. "I love you Naruto."

Time Skip

"Naruto there Dip ever where. How will we get down?" Asked Roger. He and Jessica hang above the floor. In separate ropes. Naruto went under Jessica and had a clone lowered her into his arms. "What about me?" Asked Roger to which Jessica took the remote from Naruto and said. "Your not really funny Roger." And drop him to his death.

Time Skip

Naruto along with Rika a wedding ring on her finger return from shooting a movie. (Rika is his but no children.) They open the door and smiled at the two very beautiful and pregnant wives on the couch. "Welcome home." Said both. Naruto made a clone and they each kiss their wives. "How are you guys?" Asked Naruto. "We just perfect. Do you want to feel them move?" Asked Shizuka. The Naruto's smiled and knelt to place a hand and their ears against the thing holding his children. "I feel them. Have you guys thought about names?"

"We have some ideas." Said Jessica then a load cry of pleasure came from the bedroom. "Holli only scream like that when I am in horse form." Said Naruto smiling then Jessica said. "Not of us can't get enough of you Naruto in any form you take because we love you so much and love having your babies in us."

"And I can't get enough of you guys and I can't wait till I can give you more love and babies." Said Naruto his eye briefly flashing red.


End file.
